This is what it's all about
by crankypanda93
Summary: a rather basic oneshot. a naru/sasu. contains yaoi and sex scenes so if you do not like guy/guy or explicit scenes please do not read. terrible summary, probably a terrible story. sorry.


A/N: firstly I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend Kayla, without whom I would never have rediscovered anime nor the found the wonders of Yaoi. Kayla, you are awesome and never forget it.

secondly I would like to apologise for the not so good story, it is the first one i have ever written. so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: no i do not own any of the characters. if i did it wouldn't be a popular anime series.

_- Abc- _Sasukes thoughts

_~Abc~_ Narutos thoughts

_He ran one long pale tapered finger along his lovers bronzed back. The lean yet muscled torso and the smell of Ramen made him want to lose himself in the blonde. He raised himself up onto his elbow and leaned in to kiss the tempting silhouetted neck._

Sasuke sat up with a start.

WHAT THE HELL?

Why was he dreaming of his rival?

The dobe?

Naruto?

A guy? –

There was no way he was gay!

Was he?

He looked at the clock. 4:00 am. It was early yet but there was no way he was going back to sleep. He would go do some training.

"Are you ok Sasuke-Chan?"  
Sasuke jolted. Sakura's question brought him out of his reverie.  
"You seem out of it today, are you feeling alright?"  
_-Shit she's noticed!-__  
_"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit of a rough night..."  
_-Please don't ask, please don't ask...-_  
Well, um, I hope you sleep better tonight Sasuke-Chan."_  
__-YES!-_  
"hn."

"Sasuke-Chan?"

"Want to go and get something to eat with me?"_  
__-Shit!_ -.-* _-_  
"No."  
"Oh, ok."

"..."

Sasuke sauntered home.  
_-What a day.-_  
He had continually found himself drifting off and watching Naruto.  
His mouth.  
Wondering about kissing it..._  
__-Shit!-_  
The dream had come back to mind after his conversation with Sakura, annoying cow. Her voice, which she obviously thought was seductive, was actually sickening: dripping with honey and oozing sweetness._  
__-Yuk!-_  
Narutos voice on the other hand, was seductive. The timbre of it, reverberating slightly in his chest when he was close. The words formed by that mouth. Azure eyes shining with emotions.  
He couldn't deny it anymore. He was in love.

Sasuke was in a black mood.  
It had been several months since his revelation and everything had just gone on as normal. Sasuke running from fan girls. Naruto chasing Sakura.  
Naruto had spent the entire day trying to get Sakura to go out with him- hence the black mood.  
How dare Sakura turn down his dobe? HIS dobe? But if she had said yes he would have been pissed off then too. He knew he wasn't being fair but he couldn't help it. HIS Naruto...

He shifted again. Curling into a ball. His mind drifting in the limbo that was between sleeping and wakefulness.  
He wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Feel his warmth. To sleep with him.  
His heart began to pound with despair as his head cruelly told his soul _it will never happen._  
Unable to escape the turmoil of his being, he frowned and shifted again.

Another sleepless night.  
Perhaps it was the lack of sleep or the months of frustration and turmoil or fate being cruel but it happened.  
Sakura had done it; she had finally broken Narutos heart once and for all. And his dobe was miserable. He couldn't stand it. Each tear Naruto shed broke Sasukes heart just a little more. He tried his best to cheer him up. Buying him ramen, letting him win in sparring anything.  
Nothing. Those eyes normally so full of emotion were clouded over and void. Sasuke couldn't stand it.  
"Why the hell are you wasting your time on that cow? All she ever does is whine at you and turn you down!"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because you're my special person!"  
-_Shit!-_

How could he have let that happen? How had he lost control of his emotions? And worse his mouth? The blonde knew. He had watched the grin grow on Narutos face. Shit he thought I was joking! He didn't know how but he had run. He found himself in an alley way. Him. Sasuke. THE Uchiha Sasuke. But his pride didn't matter, the normally stoic raven felt heartbroken and although no tears were shed he knew it showed.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to disappear into the wall behind him.

A pair of lips crashed down onto his. Eyes widened to see the scene in front of him. Eyes richer in colour and more precious than lapis lazuli covered by their delicate lids as Narutos lips worked his own, a tongue begging for entrance. Sasuke obliged. The warm intruder into his mouth was unusual yet the most wonderful thing he had ever felt.

The boys parted, a red colour brushed across their cheeks, eyes shining and breath running short.  
"Why did you suddenly run off?"  
Sasuke looked at his feet.  
"Shit Sasuke" he put his forehead against Sasukes.  
"You tell me the best news I've had in a long time then piss off"  
"hn"  
Naruto laughed softly and kissed Sasuke again. Then he asked  
"How long?"  
"Huh?"  
"How long have you liked me for?"  
"Oh, about several months." He frowned "What about you?"  
"You remember our first kiss back at school?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto chuckled  
"Well not that long. About 5 hours ago."  
Sasukes eyes widened and Naruto laughed  
"Kawaii! Sasuke-Chan you look so adorable with eyes the size of dinner plates!"  
The falsetto made Sasuke smirk.  
"This is the first time I've ever wanted to jump a fan girl."  
Naruto pouted. Sasuke very nearly did jump Naruto then. His bruised lips looked so kissable and his eyes full of fun and love. Naruto was very jumpable.

Naruto must have seen the look on Sasukes face for his next words were  
"Let's go home" his voice husky with lust. This and the usual timbre of Narutos voice made Sasuke shiver.  
"Now." Sasuke grabbed Narutos hand and led the way.

The boys were closer than they thought to Narutos house or they were REALLY desperate. Either way they made it, practically falling through the door in their haste.

With the click of the door closing all restraint was lost along with the whirlwind of clothing as they made their way to the bedroom. Naruto was forced on to the bed by Sasukes passion. After several moments of a heated kiss, they stopped as Sasuke stepped back to admire the build of his lover. Everything was much better than he had dreamed and his lust grew as he watched muscled ripple under the tanned skin as Naruto wriggled in impatience in seeing the pale chest, planes and angles perfectly placed as if chiselled by gods._  
__~Shit he's hot! ~_  
Naruto lurched up and grabbed Sasuke with a feral noise.  
"Ogle later. Just do it NOW!" he growled, the sound make Sasuke forget everything else.

Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply and as he did he ran fingers slowly down Narutos chest stopping at the already raised nipples to give each a quick stroke and moving downward, stopping just short. Naruto trembled. Sasuke broke the kiss and Naruto attacked his neck and shoulders, laying kisses and nipping just above the collarbone making Sasuke moan.  
"God just do it" Sasukes groan was barely audible. Barely.  
Without needing any further encouragement Naruto removed his and Sasukes boxers in a flash, before Sasuke could register the change or make a hiss at the cold air hitting his almost painful erection he gasped as Naruto ground his hard member against Sasukes.

Naruto lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them. Sasuke then took them away from Naruto and kissed them before putting them in his own mouth, alternating between licking and sucking. The sight almost made Naruto come there and then. Sasuke finally finished coating each finger with his saliva. Naruto removed his fingers from Sasukes mouth and kissed him deeply as one of his now lubricated fingers moved to Sasukes entrance.  
Naruto carefully pushed inside the pale form beneath him, hoping to ease the discomfort as much as possible by distracting Sasuke with the kiss.  
"fuck dobe, why am I Uke?' Sasuke panted as he tensed up._  
__~ok, so distraction didn't work, but god he is so tight...~_  
"Just relax ok, it will get better."  
Naruto added another finger. Naruto began scissoring his fingers searching, searching for the place that, for Sasuke, will make it all worthwhile.

As he grew accustomed to the intrusion Sasuke slowly let out the breath that he was holding. The pain became bearable and began to give way to pleasure when suddenly the pain disappeared entirely as pleasure flooded through his being. He arched his back with a gasp._  
__~bingo~_  
Naruto tried to remember that spot. Impatient Sasuke began to growl, quietly deep within his throat.  
"Get on with it dobe."  
Naruto smiled, removing his fingers. Carefully he raised Sasukes knees.  
Positioning himself he paused.  
"Fuck, I'm not going to break dobe, just god damn do it already."  
Naruto pushed himself into the encompassing tight heat._  
__~oh fuck, this is... fuck. ~_

Naruto had to concentrate to not lose himself in the heat and ram Sasuke into oblivion. Waiting for Sasuke to adjust was almost impossible. He didn't have long to wait before Sasuke began to squirm slightly. Naruto began to move, slowly, trying not to hurt Sasuke and to draw out the sensation as long as possible.  
"Fa-ah – ster" Sasuke managed to pant out. Naruto sped up keeping his movements rhythmical.

Remembering the spot from earlier Naruto shifted Sasuke slightly, the raven wrapping his legs around the blonde. Naruto find the spot again going deeper and harder to hit it more each time. Sasuke raked his nails lightly across Narutos back, leaving long scratches which began to heal quickly. Naruto moan and leaned down to meet Sasukes mouth with his, the violent and messy kisses bruising the lips further, drawing away for breath and leaving a string of saliva between them which broke at Sasuke moaned again.

The constant and rhythmical abuse on his prostate pushed Sasuke over the edge, crying out as he came across their chests, the sound and the contraction of muscle around him had Naruto crying out too, just fractions of a second later.

Drawing himself out of Sasuke, Naruto leaned forward and gave Sasuke a gentle and loving kiss.  
"Let's get cleaned up and then we can get some sleep."  
Sasuke just nodded as he got up, Naruto running down between his thighs.

Sasuke watched tiredly on as his lovers tanned and muscled form moved sluggishly around grabbing the now soiled sheets and some clean towels, dumping the sheets in the laundry Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand and they walked to the bathroom.

Lying in the hot bath together, Narutos arms around Sasuke, Sasukes head on his chest, drifting off to sleep, Sasuke asked  
"How did you know what to do?"  
Naruto blushed and grinned sheepishly.  
"I accidently walked in on Iruka and Kakashi once, hearing about it later, Jiraiya made me read an Icha Icha Yaoi..." his voice trailed off and he buried his face in Sasukes raven locks.  
Sasukes eyes widened.  
"Iruka and Kakashi? It's not like them to not lock a door."  
Naruto was speechless  
"You _knew_?"  
"It was kinda obvious dobe."  
"Teme"  
"I love you Naruto."  
"I love you too Sasuke"

As they cuddled down together one thought crossed both of their minds.

≈_This is what it is all about._≈


End file.
